herofandomcom-20200223-history
Woody (Toy Story)
|enemies = Buzz Lightyear (formerly) Sid Phillips Scud Al McWhiggin Stinky Pete Lotso Bad Buzz Big Baby (formerly) Ken (formerly) Chunk (formerly) Sparks (formerly) Stretch (formerly) Twitch (formerly) The Monkey (formerly) Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear Ronald Tompkins Mr. Jones Reptillus Maximus (formerly) The Cleric Heartless Xehanort Gabby Gabby (formerly) Benson (formerly) |type of hero = Cowboy Leader }} Woody Pride, also known as Sheriff Woody or just Woody, is the main protagonist of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story franchise. He is a pull-string cowboy doll who was on a popular 1950s children's show called Woody's Roundup with Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete. Years after Woody's Roundup was cancelled, Woody became the favorite toy of a young boy named Andy Davis. In each film, he leaves Andy's room (where he and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world. After Andy grew up, Woody become one of the toys of a young girl named Bonnie Anderson. Woody is the main protagonist of the movies and a supporting character in the other media. He starts out as the false main antagonist turned trigonist of Toy Story and the main protogonist of its sequel In the films, short films, TV specials, He is voiced by Tom Hanks. In other media, he is voiced by his brother Jim Hanks. Specifications Woody was made in 1957, and stands 15.18 inches tall (his hat adds on three-fourths of an inch). His plastic components are made out of vinyl polymer, while his cloth components are made out of dyed fabric (with blanket stitch embroidering on his vest) and denim for his jeans. He has a pull-string gramophone voicebox, which has 9 tracks for each possible phrase. Toy Description From Official Pixar Website: Disney Parks Woody is quite a common character in Disney Parks. He can be seen with along with the rest of the main characters such as Buzz, Jessie, and Bo Peep. Woody can be commonly seen in activities, attractions, parades etc. Audio Samples Trivia *Woody is the first protagonist in a computer-animated feature film, because Toy Story was the world's first computer-animated film ever. *What attracted Tom Hanks to voice Woody was during his childhood, he would always wonder if his toys were alive and moved around when nobody was in his room. *Before Tom Hanks was cast, Paul Newman originally auditioned for the role of Woody, although Newman would later voice Doc Hudson in a later Pixar film, Cars. In addition to Newman, Kevin Kline, Mel Gibson, Steve Martin, John Travolta and John Cusack auditioned for the role of Woody. *Woody makes a cameo in one of the additional outtakes of A Bug's Life as a crewman when he enters the frame, holding a clapper-board upside down, to mark the end of a scene gone wrong. Flik would "return the favor" by appearing in a post-credits scene in Toy Story 2, only to learn that Pixar's first sequel was not A Bug's Life 2. *Woody, along with Buzz Lightyear and Hamm, appears in Cars as car versions during the end credits. Woody is a woody wagon. *Woody is the only Pixar movie franchise protagonist to be the protagonist of all the movies in his series. *While Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks in all the films while his brother, Jim Hanks, voices most of the Woody toys and him in the video games and Toy Story shorts (excluding Toy Story Toons). *Woody is one of the four characters to appear in all three films, shorts, and the TV special, Toy Story of Terror. The other three being Buzz, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head. *Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, has revealed on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story. However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. His name was based on actor Woody Strode. *When Jessie first meets Woody in Toy Story 2, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Woody's voice actor Tom Hanks, who is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks. *Woody was originally going to be a dummy and was not a cowboy. *In the original story pitch of Toy Story, Woody had a markedly more distasteful personality; having the character of one whom had let his role as "leader" go to his head and had little compassion towards his peers. One notable example of this from the original script is that Woody actually throws Buzz out the window on purpose, and doesn't care one bit over what had happened or what the other toys thought of the incident. It was this poor choice in characterization that nearly led to Toy Story being canceled after a Black Friday Viewing. However, Pixar was given another chance, and over the next two weeks, they reworked the movie plot, giving Woody a more likable character. According to John Lasseter, they wanted the audience to be like, "No, Woody, don't make those choices," instead of just, "Wow, what a jerk." **Interestingly, that distasteful personality was also possessed by Lotso, albeit unlike Woody's, Lotso's are more darker. However, this was the case with Woody in Black Friday, which was used to make Lotso. *Woody is based on John Lasseter's Casper doll, as well as the Howdy Doody puppets from the 1950s. *The phrase "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song" was not spoken by Woody's voice box in the first two Toy Story films, however, it was originally spoken in a deleted scene for Toy Story where Sid tortured Buzz and Woody. *Woody is the only one of Andy's toys to "come alive" while in the presence of a human. *Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. *Woody, along with Buzz, was going to be one of Sora's summons in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, but was scrapped because Square Enix had not yet claimed the rights to Pixar properties, although a complete model of him without any textures was found in the game's code. Later, the D23 trailer of Kingdom Hearts III showed a new world based on Toy Story, where Woody and Buzz become Sora's party members to find and save Andy Davis at Galaxy Toys before Young Xehanort does. It is the first instance of a Pixar-based Kingdom Hearts world. External Links *Woody - Disney Wiki *Woody - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Cowboys Category:Leaders Category:Wise Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Woody Pride Woody Pride Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Lawful Good Category:Damsels Category:Strategists Category:Mentor Category:Envious Category:Misguided Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Extravagant Category:Famous Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Possessed Object Category:Voice of Reason Category:Insecure Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Self-Aware Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Western Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaste Category:Merciful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Philanthropists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:MAD Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Master Orator Category:Defectors Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Retired Category:Deal Makers Category:Dreaded